Void Termina
|category = Final Boss|jap_name = エンデ•ニル}}Void Termina is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. It is the final boss in the story mode. Physical Appearance Void Termina is a giant humanoid with a build similar to a gorilla. It has grayish skin with a mane of black feathers on its neck. Its white, mask-like face is vaguely heart-shaped, with small holes for eyes and a pointed nose or beak. It has horns that stretch down its hunched back, and wears ornate armor on its limbs and waist. It has strange purple symbols on the lower half of its body, and has the symbol that the Mage Generals and Hyness have on its waist armor. Its toes can be seen out of its leg armor. It has a medallion with an eye for a weak point that appears all over its body. In its second phase, you fight the core's protective shell, which has yellow hearts flowing through swirls. In the background, the Mage Generals and Hyness can be seen dangling in fleshy cocoons; as the core takes damage, they are knocked free and left to lie on the ground. Once this form's health is depleted, the shell breaks free of its restraints and releases handles for Kirby and his allies to grab. In its third phase, Void Termina takes on a bird-like appearance. Its arms transform into large wings with white and red feathers seemingly made of stained glass, and its lower body transforms into a tail made of Purple Hearts. In its final phase, Kirby and Co. face off with Void Termina's core, a purple blob with strange colors swirling around its mass. Three dark spots move about the surface of the core, often forming faces (including one very similar to Kirby himself). As it takes damage, the core can also transform into something that closely resembles Dark Matter, with triangular spikes emerging from its sides and a large hole opening in its center to reveal a single red eye. In its ultimate choice match, Void Termina's skin has turned white. The core is also predominantly white, and takes the name Void Soul. Battle In its first phase, it can punch the ground to create three shockwave pillars that head towards Kirby and his allies. It can create regular shockwaves by jumping on the ground. It can also transform its hands into large swords, which it can imbue with elements; each time it swings its sword, it creates energy waves that move along the ground or through the air. In its second phase, the core can spout out strange symbols that harm anyone on contact. Red liquid also drops down from the ceiling. In its third phase, it can swoop down from the air and charge at the Star Allies Sparkler. It can create elemental arrows that create elemental shockwaves when they hit the ground. It can then summon multiple spears which then force upon the player a top-down perspective. A circle will show where the spears will land. Void Termina then creates a double edged axe. It backs off slowly, then starts charging towards the Star Allies Sparkler. When it reaches them, it slams the axe on the ground which creates a shockwave. It then summons a replica of the Master Crown to fire lasers. In its fourth phase, it can create shockwaves that can turn your allies against you. You can damage them, but they can damage you. Kirby must throw a friend heart at them to turn them good again. It can shoot multiple energy pellets out of its eyes. It then heads to the center where it begins laughing while stretching out spikes in its body. It then starts bouncing around the screen and into the background. That's when it jumps onto the foreground which creates shockwaves three times before charging forward from the background, similar to Soul of Sectonia. It then transforms into its Dark Matter form where it fires multiple lasers. Story Void Termina is the "Dark Lord" that Hyness and the Jambastion Mages worship. It's said that Void Termina was fought and sealed by four warriors who used heart spears. After that, unknown people wrote a scroll about Void Termina, and apparently created a book of legend. These people are presumed to be the Ancients, the race that created the Master Crown, Lor Starcutter, and other legendary treasures. This is evidenced by the battle with Void Termina where it swords have hilts that look like the Master Crown, and uses a projection to fire lasers. According to the pause screen descriptions, Void Termina is reincarnated throughout the ages. It is unknown if it's Void Termina itself, or the Dark Matter race in general. Trivia * The hilts of Void Termina's swords appear similar to the Master Crown, and the boss even summons a projection of the crown itself to fire lasers in its third phase. * In its third phase, Void Termina's wings are very similar to 02's, with the red and white color scheme. The actual appearance of the wings (several geometric fragments) could also reference Star Dream and Marx's wings. * Void Termina's core has some visual similarities to Drawcia Soul. * One of the faces made by Void Termina's core form is similar to 02's "angel" face (seen briefly at the start of the battle, before 02 reveals his true form). Category:Articles in need of images Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Mythological characters Category:Bosses Category:Dark Matter